


O2

by saladhime



Series: Self-Portrait [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, its late but i can't stop my hands from typing so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Marcin adores Martin from afar, even when they’re so close, and he's okay with that.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Wunder" Hansen
Series: Self-Portrait [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	O2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As usual, I hope you all are keeping safe and doing well!  
> As you can see, I've started another series, this time based around a mini-album called Self-Portrait by one of my favorite artist's, Suho! This series will be pretty short and centered around Wunder and his relationships with other G2 members, because I really am whipped for him it's gross lmao. Each fic will be titled after the different songs on the album as well, so those are where the lyrics will come from! 
> 
> However, I hope you guys enjoy the fic and the series as it goes on, and I hope you all have a great day/night!

_ Due to the everlasting fluttering  _

_ I can’t even draw you in my dream _

_ You ’re the color I’ll never know... _

-

Martin is the first person Marcin turns to after a match.

It’s only natural, of course. Martin is his top-laner. He sits right next to Marcin on the stage and in the gaming room. When they walk out on stage more often than not he’s right by Martin’s side, waving at fans and leaning over to whisper something dumb to get the tall Dane to chuckle. When they win games Marcin turns to Martin, shouting and smiling wide as they hug, the action warm though brief. He’s a steady presence at Marcin’s side, unflinching as their years on G2 pass by. He finds comfort in Martin, even if he  _ is  _ too smug and too blunt to the point that Marcin only kind of, sometimes wants to strangle him.

It also doesn’t help that Martin is attractive. Like, stupidly so. It’s actually kinda illegal that someone so aggravating is allowed to be so visually appealing. So, each hug and moment of contact have Marcin flustered and awkward. Luckily, his teammates and Martin himself have yet to notice, chalking it up to his goofy and clumsy personality. While it can be frustrating, Marcin is content here, to adore Martin from afar as they play and win.

Even when Rasmus and Mihael join, the whirlwind that they are and bring, Martin steadfast in his presence around Marcin. As Luka moves lower, farther away, Martin stays by Marcin. And it is a frivolous, arbitrary thing at the end of the day. It wasn’t that Luka disliked him or that Rasmus was a downgrade, but it was change. And while Marcin isn’t naive to the esports scene, where change and adaptability are key to survival, it’s still... _ scary. _

Yet, it isn’t.

Because there sits Martin in the gaming room, his legs and arms crossed with his head lolled to the side as Grabbz lectures to the team. His voice is laced with exasperation as he talks about Rasmus playing too far up or Luka mispositioning or whatever else their coach noticed through scrims. Shifting his eyes to his left, Marcin peers over at Martin, who looks as bored as ever, as though he might fall asleep at any given second (which Marcin  _ fully  _ understands Grabbz talks for way too long).

Martin also looks really, really handsome. The natural sunlight that hits skin makes it glow a soft blend of pink and yellow, his hair mussed slightly due to running his fingers through it earlier. Martin’s face is also relaxed, save for the slight frowning of his eyebrows, and he looks so... _ delicate.  _ There’s not really a better or more fitting word Marcin could think of in that moment. Without his usual cold features and blunt language, Martin was  _ cute _ . His nose was round and curved up ever-so slightly, with cheeks that became round and friendly when he smiled. 

And his  _ eyes.  _

They weren’t wide and innocent like Rasmus’s. They didn’t curl or narrow the way Luka’s did. And they weren’t lidded and relaxed the way Mihael’s were. They were something distinctly  _ Martin.  _ And while they didn’t shine the brightest blue, in that moment, they shimmered beautifully, as though they were the waves of the ocean meeting the bright sun.

It made Marcin’s breath hitch.

Of course, the sound didn’t go unnoticed, and Grabbz began to scold Marcin, effectively shattering the moment, Martin and his teammates suddenly turning to look at him. He felt his face turn a bright red, obviously embarrassed to be caught out like that by  _ Grabbz  _ of all fucking people. However, just as quickly as his face bloomed red, he shook his head and huffed, turning up his nose and making snide comments.

Eventually the first set of scrims and discussions are over, and as everyone filters out of the gaming room to grab food or take a bathroom break. With only Martin and Marcin in the room, the jungler stands, wanting to go make a cup of tea and stretch. It’s then that Martin places a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Marcin blinks in confusion as he faces the taller male. 

Minutes go by, and Martin is unusually quiet. While he’s not particularly chatty, stopping Marcin like this only to say nothing was  _ definitely  _ not like the top-laner. He waves a hand in front of Martin after a bit longer, concern starting to set in.

_ ‘Did he notice me staring? Did he notice the hitch? Obviously he noticed the hitch fucking Grabbz piece of sh-’ _

“Martin? Martin? Are you there? Do you need me for anything? ‘Cause I wanna make my tea before the next scrim block and I just-”.

“Please. Please just. Stop talking for a second Marcin.” Martin finally says, and while Marcin pouts at that, he does stop talking, and waits as Martin composes himself enough to speak. He doesn’t look nervous or upset, and his face isn’t malicious or interrogative, but it’s loose and easygoing. 

“It’s supposed to be sunny for the rest of the day, and I know after this scrim block, we’ll be free and there’ll still be some sunlight left so...I think we should get coffee or….or something.” Martin murmurs, the hand moving from his shoulder down towards his hands and holds them gently. He’s patient as Marcin processes the offer with it’s implication, and Martin can’t help the snort that comes out of him when Marcin’s face blooms a bright pink and has him stuttering.

“So? You there Marcin?” Martin asks, an eyebrow raised up and a smirk still etched onto his face. It’s infuriating and stupid and Marcin wants to kiss him really, really badly. But, he doesn’t, because he can hear footsteps approaching the gaming room and the last thing he needs is the audience of his nosy teammates and makes his decision.

“Yes, but you’re paying.” He finally blurts out, and the faux dismay that turns into such a warm smile that blossoms on Martin’s face make’s Marcin’s heart stutter ever so slightly.

“You’re so annoying.” Martin says, but there’s no malice, and with a final squeeze, he moves back to his chair and logs into WoW, leaving Marcin to go make his tea, ignoring the weirded out stares of his other teammates.

While his days of adoring Martin from afar are over, Martin’s still next to Marcin, but now, beyond the stage, they’re next to each other in a coffee shop booth or a park bench or even, just maybe soon, a bed. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> this got really long and overly sappy bc i've had aerith's theme on loop and also i think these two deserve it :)


End file.
